


Dibs

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: The Baytown Outlaws (2012)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Country boys do it better, F/M, Fluff and Smut, McQueen is adorable as a puppy, Multi, Smut, almost of age sex, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: When a young lady calls dibs, she claims all the Oodie Brother, if they can handle that.For the most part these will be one shots, but I will be ending with An Oodie Brothers Polyandry sexy time
Relationships: Brick Oodie/Original Female Characters, Lincoln Oldie/original female characters, McQueen Oodie/Original Female Characters
Kudos: 3





	Dibs

“Lincoln, Lincoln, I been think’n… About this stuff that I've been drink’n.”

“Uh oh!” Brick teased. As Molly lazily walked out of the house onto their front porch.

“Looks like water, better than wine, O My word, it's Brick’s Moonshine!”

“It’d bedda not be lil Missy!” Brick stood up from where he'd been draped on the broken porch swing most of the day. He reached their house guest in four long strides, then snatched at the mason jar in the petite redheads hand. She dudge him, circling around Lincoln then climbed the tallest brother like a tree. Brick knew once she was on you, she stuck on. Trying to get her off you was as useless as a hound trying to bite off his fleas. But she wasn't on him, still he proceeded with caution. Instead of trying to pull her down off of his brother he tried talking her into untangling herself for him.

“Ain't mad dar’len, well I was. But just cause you weren't share’n see?” She snorted and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Don't do that n’less yer gonna put it to use  _ Missy!” _ He was well aware she hated the nickname Missy.

“Hummm, ya know Brick, yer right!” She slid off Lincoln and handed a stunned Brick the jar, it's contents turned out to be nothing but water.

As Brick sniffed it, Molly had climbed halfway up Lincoln's chest and kissed him soundly. 

Little Molly had always been a good girl, choset the boys had to a friend growing up was her Brother, but she was definitely offlimit because of her young age. She had kinda grown up under their noses. 

_ She’ what now? 15? Nah, older… 16, maybe even older than that? He did the math in his head,  _ suddenly Brick saw Molly with different eyes.

“Jesus! Com’on now Lincoln, ain't that like kiss’n yer ba’ba sister?” She moaned into his brother's mouth. Brick realized Lincoln's hands were squeezing a fine ass that seemed to have filled out overnight. Something about it just didn't sit right with him.

“God Damnit! I said STOP!” He yelled smashing the jar against the house. They broke apart.

“Lord's Fuck'n Name!” Molly Spat back angrily Lincoln let her slide down his body, but not before she gave his stubble covered chin a playful nip.

“Jesus Christ! You try’n ta get em thrown in jail girly? Don't come sniff’n round h’re, we ain't no God Damn kid fuckers!  _ GIRLY! _ ” The only name she hated more than Missy was girly. 

“Lord's name!” Brick saw stars from the heavy knuckled backhanded slap Molly stunned him with. “Ye twat!” Lincoln grabbed her around the waist, tugging her away. Her Scottish accent always got stronger when she was angry. 

Molly was quite the character. Raised Irish, well Scottish Catholic. Daddy was an immigrant who joined the Marines. He kicked the snot out of her and older brother Matt, doing all he could to instill the fear of God in his children. Then go out and break pert ner all his God's commandment Saturday night to “repent” on Sunday. He died when Molly was 10. Some wannabe klan punkass spoiled faggots tried roughing up her and her brother when she was 12. Molly ripped her would-be rapist throat with her teeth. Most of the rest got their asses whooped by her brother once he got free. But it was that sweet little blood stained smile of Molly's that sent the rest running. Matty and Molly were a strange but fun bunch. For instance, you could use all manner of foul language and she wouldn't bat an eye, she even had a month like a sailor. The only exception being blasphemy and using God's name is vain. Matt could down half a keg of beer and walk a straight line. He drank it like water, his coffee was thick as tar. Molly didn't drink, see’ns how she was so young (at least Brick had thought she didn't) Matty was the same age as Lincoln. He had worked on oil rigs, at a fish cannery, but mostly hired out as a hand on fishing boats. Boy could catch a muskie in a mud puddle. Decent trapper and tracker too. Molly was no slouch when it came to work. She managed to get her G.E.D at 15 and had been working whenever, wherever she could since. Good thing too, cause if Matty and Molly weren't working they were have’n a hell of a good time!

Still Molly kiss’n on someone her brothers age? She was old enough he guessed, but Brick had always been the closest to Molly… At least he thought. How the hell did Molly grow up without him noticing? Molly would be… Well with her being grown 'n all, she  **_was_ ** a damn fine woman, the awe and shock of it was what really stunned him. 

"18 years old, how'da hel that hap'n…" Brink thought aloud

She was rant ’n on in Scottish talk as Lincoln carried her inside, soundlessly chuckling at her kick’n at the doorway. Spitfire fur sure!

Brick sat back down, settling into his well worn spot in the porch swings cushions to speculate on the matter. 

“Treats me like a fuck’n bobbae…” Lincoln pulled her close, and tilted her chin up, giving her a questioning look. “Da kiss tweren’t for iss benefit.” She said firmly. Then added in an ever growing softer voice. “...Seemed da ting ta do… You have ta know ye stir me, no?” Lincoln had over 20 inches on Molly, so he sat down and pulled her into his lap. He brushed her fiery curls over her shoulder then kissed the newly exposed skin. Molly hummed in appreciation. She made little moans of aprovel and soft whimpers of delight when Lincoln's calloused fingers tracing the lines of her face and nuzzling his cheek and nose into the crook of her neck... When she wiggled herself against his growing arousal he stood, taking her with. She quickly wrapped herself around him once more so he could navigate their way through the house. He stopped at the back door, setting her down on a makeshift table made from plywood and old milk crates. Molly took the opportunity to remove her button down Jean vest. Which had been minimizing her figure some. Just how much she had grown was still a little surprising.

She had always been thin and boney, even when she had enough food to eat, any extra turned into muscle. Brick and Matty called her a perfect 36, 12-12-12. However over the last winter Lincoln had noticed her blossoming. McClain had too, even commenting on it to Lincoln on more than one occasion. And had been bold enough to ask, which brother she would, Fuck, Marry, Kill. Her answer had been yes.

“Ya can't just say yes, not how it works.”

“Depending on the hour of the day, I've been inclined ta do any of dee above, ta all of dee above!” 

After she removed her bra from beneath her tank top, and Lincoln removed his belt, he continued to carry her out to an old pickup truck out back of the house. There was a bench seat still in good condition and he would let Molly go as far as she wanted. Apparently she wanted it all. His own t-shirt came off, along with her boots, her panties, her tank top pulled down to reveal softly tanned breasts that filled his palms perfectly. Her light pink nipples stood out in contrast. She got the condom from his wallet and rolled it down, her eyes never leaving his. 

Her whine turned into a sob of relief as she slowly engulfed him. He pushed her jean skirt up farther so he could cup her supple ass as she slowly rode him. 

“Foo-ck!” She hissed. He held her close, watching her through eyes heavy with lust. Her nails sent shivers down his spine as her fingers tried to grip at his hair. Molly's eye's became dewy as her climax built. When she came she sobbed with relief.

Then it was Lincoln's turn. He laid her down across the seat and began to fuck her six ways from Sunday. Her body was so flexible it made the typically awkward car (or in this case truck) sex almost easy. After he came they dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“Ock, cannon believe… ummm! Dat woss wonderful!... why da fock we waited so long.” She curled herself tightly against him. “Tank ya, fer not treating me like a bobbae.” He knew Molly, like a lot of “poor” folks grew up fast. Too fast to be fair. He touched her face then placed his hand on his chest, silently saying 

_ my girl _

"That I be, love! That I be."


End file.
